Fate of Wolf: Howling at Moon
by Melosa
Summary: Tezz never wanted to be a wolf ... But since his family returned to Earth, it seems that there is no choice ... Vert may be a serious problem ...
1. Tezz's past return!

It was a hot day in the desert of Handler's Corners. Despite this, members of the BF5 spent some time at Zeke's Diner. Even Tezz seemed to be amused! But seriously, Vert had the same question in mind. Tezz came from where? Where had he grown up? He went out of his thoughts when two girls entered the small restaurant. Their were twins. A black-haired, the other had hair as white as snow. They frightened. It made their command and sat on stools at the counter. Tezz became nervous. When the two turned their heads from their side, Tezz became very small. But with his size, that was a mistake. The black-haired girl got up and went to see their table.

"Tezz? You're alive? Mary!" she cried, ensuring that other clients turned their head.

"Yes it's me. Tezz Volitov. The one and only!" replied the Russian, sighing.

"Yo! Susan the order is ready, you can go-Tezz!" the girl called Mary made a big smile and hugged her brother. Tezz choked. "Too. Much. LOVE! Cannot ... BREATHE!"

"Oh, you exaggerate!" Susan said, rolling his eyes. The girl took her sister by the arm and headed for the door. The two left the restaurant with their order. Tezz sighed hoping to be the end of it all. To his misfortune, his friends looked at him with a face that said 'So ... Tell!' He was about to explain when Susan returned to the restaurant.

"Hey! Little brother, the hound wants to see you ..." 'Hound?' Vert thought Tezz sighed again and ran to the door with his sister. Outside, several people were waiting. Tezz approached the largest.

"Dad .." he said

"Oh, Tezzy! You're here, I'm not dreaming!" said a woman in white hair. She hugged you grow up! Where were you during all these years?"

"I was stuck on a moon!" answered Tezz

"What an irony! We are wolves of the multiverse and you were stuck on a moon! Haha." cried a boy in white-black hair. Almost gray named Trash. His sister, Thrisha, rolled her eyes.

"I told you Rodrick! You owe me fifty dollars! Go. Get out the money." The young man named Rodrick ran his hand through his black hair and took his wallet.

"Tezz. I am glad to see you again. But I wonder why you never call to tell us that you were returned to Earth. It is a pack, Tezz. It must be pulled together. Helping each other. "his father said, sighing. "Had you forgotten your promise?"

"No I did not forget! But I had no way to contact you. You were on Fearess! Another Planet! Besides, what are you doing here?" Trash rolled his eyes

"You were not aware of? This is a special moon on Earth. We would not miss it!"

"Exactly. This moon is tonight! After we go back ... WITH YOU!" said his father

"No. .. I can not leave-" Tezz stopped talking, wanting to keep a secret BF5.

"But Dad? You do not understand ... I do not have to be a wolf howling at the moon every week!" cried Tezz

"Wolf? Howling at the moon?" asked Vert The band 'wolf' turned to the BF5. They looked as if they had seen a ghost or ... Stanford without hair gel.

"You've all heard ...?" asked Thrisha

"Yes ... And to be honest ... I feel a little bad ..." Spinner said

"We will see later, Tezz." Said his older brother, Rodrick

"Good luck to the moon tonight." said Trash.

The odd group left, leaving only Tezz with the rest of his comrades. He entered the Splitwire and left without saying a word.

* * *

That evening, Tezz could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned in bed. He had shut his window and paste the curtains above. All for not waking up on a rock with the remains of animals eaten. He sighed, regretting having refused the offer. The war against the Red sentient was complete. So why stay? He had never yet experienced the transformation. He recalled him that Rodrick had told him after the official ceremony of acceptance in the pack.

'You'll see. You do not know how you feel free during and after a full moon! You feel released from so many things! After you think you're king of the world ... Unfortunately, it only lasts one night. '

He was shaking, sweating and smiling like a fool. Why not try for at least one short night? Then ... we'll see! He got up and put different clothes. Just black and a leather jacket. Quietly, he left his room and went to the Splitwire. When he thought that he was far enough from the garage, he began on the roof of the Splitwire and howled at the moon. He heard other wolves to answer the same way. He smiled, visible fangs, claws came out and ... he lost his memory.

* * *

Vert awoke with a start the next morning. It was eight o'clock in the morning ... After washing and dressing in a hurry, he descended to the kitchen. Agura, Zoom and Stanford were already eating. Several minutes later, AJ, Spinner and Sherman arrived in the kitchen. There was dead silence before AJ decided to say a word. "So ... Have you heard the screaming last night?"

"Yes! Tezz Where is?" Stanford asked "With everything that happened yesterday ..." Suddenly, Tezz arrived in the kitchen, smiling. It was all dirty and covered in blood ...

"So you get a good night? Me it was great! He said.

Nobody said a word and they finished their breakfast in silence. During the daily practice, Tezz had made much progress. Which was odd. When everyone decided to go take care of their vehicle in the garage, the father of Tezz was there.

"So Tezz? You have a good fun. We heard you were all well!" his smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Yes, you were right. And I should have listened you, forgive me ..." Tezz said, forgetting that he was not alone in the garage. Vert wanted to know more about the history of wolves ... But he did not realize that is would be dangerous for him ...

* * *

**So what do you think about it? And my writting skill? Better, nope? Next chapter with further explanation of the ceremony ...**

**R&R!**


	2. Let begin the fun!

**Tezz P.O.V: Flashback**

_"Happy birthday, Tezzy!" cried my mother _

_I was nine. I remember we had not celebrated as usual. He had organized with my uncle, Marvel. It was a tattoo artist. _

_"Tezz, sit down here for us to begin your tattoo!" _

_I was told by my uncle. I remember gasped when I heard the word 'tattoo'. I was only nine years old that day! I was shaking a bit as my uncle did. He did it in my upper back. A tattoo with three circles placed in a triangle. In the middle there was a full moon, with silvery white. _

_"Second part of your ninth birthday tonight! Meanwhile ... OPEN YOUR GIFTS!" cried my father. _

_I had jumped into the pile of gifts that were only waiting for this. After the great party, we went out into the forest. In one corner I knew well. My father opened an fire and sat before. I was very confused to see Trash and Thrisha come. Me and these two, it was the war all day. We do not like each others. Thrisha was superficial and Thrash loved to fight. Both were afraid at school. Trash aptly named. A trash can on two legs! My father took my hand and led me to the center of the circle and looked me straight in the eye, looking serious and said _

_"Tezz, listen to me. I'll explain a few things you should know. Let us say that tonight, you will not be the same. You'll like us. I mean a wolf." _

_I looked at him as if he had become ill. Wolf? My father saw that I did not believe him. Then he released me and smiled backwards. He screamed and turned into a wolf about two feet high. It was pure black and had a look very intimidating. My mother spoke. _

_"Tonight ... Well, you'll be a member of that hound. We do it only when the child is nine years old. It's going well?" _

_"Cause you have no choice!" Thrash said before receiving a nasty look of the wolf in front of me, my father actually. _

_"I do not know-" I stammered out my words. _

_"Everything will go well, I told thee!" Marvel said my uncle, with a forced smile. _

_I saw the moon out of the corner of my eye. When she was completely out of the clouds, its light silvery pointed the fire became white silver. My mother pushed me slightly towards the fire. I had stopped before falling into it. My father, or the wolf if you want to call it, came towards me as if he wanted to jump on me. I saw Rodrick leave a howl and my sister Susan gave him a slap on the back and say _

_"Too early, you idiot!" _

_"No, the moon is out, you can scream if you want it! You're the idiot in this whole story!" Thrash replied. _

_While the two had fought about who was right, I fell into the fire silver. I realized that I was not burning ... But I felt different. Free if you can tell. Controlled without me, I launched a howl. Rodrick, cheerful followed. Then Mary, Thrisha, Thrash, Susan, my uncle, my mother and finally, my father. _

_"It's over?" asked my uncle and everyone laughed, me with them. "Yes it's over! Children, like you do not have school tomorrow ... You can go play." said my father, in his human form. _

_We all started running. Rodrick jumped into the air, landing in small cub black and exceeded everyone. _

_"Cheater!" Thrash shouted, doing the same thing. Susan and Mary followed, Thrisha too. I stopped looking at them from the forest. How did they do that? _

_"Go join them!" said my mother. I nodded and left to run. I jumped in the air before I turn too. Rodrick lunged at me before Thrash starts the game. They fought as the girls did things girls-wolves. It has continued for several hours before going home._

**Normal P.O.V**

Tezz spoke with his father while the others continued their work. The conversation seemed interesting.

"So Tezz ... What do you say?" suddenly asked his father

"I find it great! We shall go when?" asked Tezz

"Tomorrow!" said his father. Tezz accepted the offer that Vert wanted to know.

"See you tonight!" Sergei said before climbing into his car and leave. Vert approached Tezz, but before he could say a word, Tezz ran up to his room. From there, he pulled out a suitcase and began to fill it with clothes and other little things. He put his glove and his com-link, it closed. We knocked on his door and opened it to see Vert, he growled slightly and left without saying a word entered.

"Tezz What is this story of wolves and you go where?" asked Vert "Vert, mind your own business. This is my story and it is personal." Tezz replied, pushing Vert to the door and took his phone. A girl answered the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Yo Thrisha! How are you?" said Tezz

"Volitov ... What do you want?" asked Thrisha

"The appointment point ... Where is he?"

Thrisha gave him the coordinates and placed the phone. At night, Tezz slipped quickly to the garage. After leaving a note he left in the direction from the point of appointment given to him from Thrisha, hoping it was good. He came close to a canyon and there awaited his family and, well ... friends. Rodrick smiled and asked him

"Are you ready for the best time of your life?"

"Sure!" Tezz answered. They left in a portal came into the forest and just ahead, there was a huge mansion summer. Tezz could not believe his eyes.

"We go in?" asked his uncle.

"Obviously, triple idiot!" his sister replied ... who was also his mother. They all entered the mansion. The rooms had already been allocated for everyone. Tezz was a bit lost. Where his room was? He walked for a while before you come to a door decorations or empty name. He thought it was his then he turned the doorknob and opened.

"What are you doing here? This is MY room, asshole!" cried Thrisha

"Oh, calm down! One, I'm not a asshole and two ... your door is empty. I just thought-"

"That it was your room?" Thrisha interrupted him

"The left door." The two looked into each others eyes hard. But their look changed to one inexplicable to humans, special to the wolves.

"I think I'll go ..." Tezz said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes you can go ..." Thrisha said with the same feeling. Before leaving, Thrisha wrapped her arms around him and said tenderly "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tezz turned to be face to face with her. One moment of nostalgia passed between the two before Thrisha Tezz and understood.

'I just impregnated her' thought Tezz

'I just impregnated him' thought Thrisha. Tezz put his lips to hers and kissed her. Thrisha did the same. Suddenly speed, Tezz closed the door and blocked it. He pushed slightly Thrisha on her bed, still kissing.

* * *

Vert awoke to the smell of bacon on the oven. He quickly changed and ran to the kitchen. Agura cooked and AJ read a note. Stanford drank soy milk and Zoom was in the training room. The Cortez brothers had just woken up.

"AJ, what are you reading?" asked Vert

"Tezz is gone ..." AJ said, surprised. Vert failed to choke on his eggs and tore the sheet from the hands of the Canadian. He quickly read it and knocked his head against the table, AJ removing the plate.

"Tezz went where?" asked Vert

"He did not write." replied his friend

* * *

Tezz woke up with Thrisha to his side. He recalled the night of yesterday and smiled.

"Wake up, it's ten o'clock!" cried his mother. He shook his girlfriend. Thrisha sighed and said in half-awake

"Five minutes!"

"C'mon, get up!"

"Okay, do not push me!" Thrisha got up and dressed to go join the others. Tezz dropped his head on the pillow and said

"I like being a wolf!"

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. The war

"HAHA!"

"You're not funny, Trash!" said Thrisha

Two day had passed and Tezz was with his family. Joking, laughing and all.

"But you know... OW!" said Mary, rubbing her head

"Oops?" said Susan

"You can't even make a BRAID?" yelled Mary, facepalming

"It was an accident!" Susan yelled back

They were in the back yard of the big mansion. While Tezz was busy talking with his 'frenemy', Susan and Mary were bickering. Tezz rolled his eyes, almost not missing the old-time.

"Hey!" said Thrisha suddenly "Somebody is spying us!"

Trash jumped in the air, transforming into a grey wolf. He smelled the ground and growled, finding the spy. He jumped on it.

"OUCH! GET OFF!" yelled a man with a British accent.

"STANFORD?!" screamed Tezz.

"It was Vert's idea!" he said.

Vert, Agura and Zoom got out of the bushes. They smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tezz harshly.

"Calm down, dude..." said Vert.

Thrisha sat down on her sit, growling. Susan and Mary rolled their eyes. Trash went back in his human form. Tezz looked into Vert eyes deeply, scanning him.

"You're on our territory... It's really dangerous..." he said

"Yeah, I'm sorry but-"

"Hey, Vert! Can you just mind you're OWN business? It's my life, not yours!" said Tezz, exasperated.

"Why yelling, little bro?" asked Rodrick, with a hamburger in hand

Tezz pointed Vert and his teammates. Rodrick smiled faded. He bit his hamburger and sat on a chair..

"Continue please..." he got out his cellphone "Continue!"

"Please Tezz! Let them here!" yelled Thrisha.

Agura's eyes widened in fear as he put a hand on Vert's shoulder. Vert cringed when Tezz put his fangs deeply in his shoulder. Vert screamed in pain and fell on the floor.

"Goodbye." said Tezz before ran off to join Mary, who was waiting for him

Vert stayed there, whimpering.

* * *

_"Seriously Tezz, what's your problem?" Thrisha asked_

_Tezz, since his wolf ceremony, was really different. He wasn't talking to anyone, he changes his sartorial style. He was more polite with teachers and he actually have better notes at school. He. Was. Scary._

_"Tezz! Wanna play?" asked Rodrick, showing a video game._

_"No.. Too much homework" he replied._

_Susan and Mary stared in awe while Rodrick growled and played his game alone. At the dinner time, Tezz's father smiled, saying his good new._

_"New moon is coming!"_

_"Atchoo! Sorry..." Tezz said_

_His mother reached him and put her hand on his brow._

_"You guys can do the new moon alone. Tezz is pretty sick, I'm sorry but he can't do it." she said._

_Tezz went to his room and laid on his bed. He smirked, he was sick so he will missed the new moon. His mother smiled weakly before saying._

_"Sleep well. It's sad that you can't come for the new moon... You would have liked it..." she goes out. _

_Tezz remained there for a while, smiling._

_'I don't care about your new moon...' he thought_

* * *

Tezz shut his eyes painfully, remembering about the day he disappears. He regret a little the fact that he tried everything possible for missed it. The 'accident' was not really one. Even though he never wanted to be stuck. Just missed it for the month... Trash snapped him out of his transe.

"Come back! Stop being on the moon! HAHAHAHAHAA! No, seriously you should come outside at the rock. We have prisoners!" He sang in an high pitched voice. "Wolf form!"

Outside a group of grey, white and black wolves were in front of a cage where Vert, Agura, Stanford and Zoom stood. None of them understood the barks, growls and howls.

'We just have to kill them! We can eat them after!' One of the wolf barked.

'No Sid. It's insane! We are not the wolves we find on Earth!'

'Still.'

The pure white wolf growled and barked. Vert could see who was Tezz in the group. He stood away from the cage. Suddenly, he barked and all of them turned to the cage. Stanford felt uneasy and nervously smiled at two who were walking to him.

"Vert... what happened to your shoulder? I thought Tezz-" He whispered.

"I healed him." Said a women.

Vert and co turned to now a group of humans. Tezz opened the cage.

"You're free." He said. "If I were you, Vert.. I would mind my business..."

Agura walked to the Tangler. Zoom looked back at Tezz, hoping to see the guy he knew. Tezz turned his head and, with his family, turned into the wolf he was and ran into the forest. He couldn't let them know, at least not now. The mission was too important.

* * *

Sage explained the Fearess story to the Battle Force .

"A kind of Vandals with an horrible history. Like the Sentient, Vandals and Fearesses were in a war without any kind of mercy. Alpha, the Vandal wolf was suppose to marry the daughter of Soul, the Fearess' king, Malika. But she got pregnant by a low Fearess, an omega, son of his general army and she was forced to marry the men she loved. Alpha killed the king. Soul's son, Marvel Lloyd, was the next in line for the throne, but he refused and his sister too. Now, Fearess is an independant planet. But the royal family still have a sort of control on it. We don't know anything else."

"But I do!"

They all turned to see Tezz. As he explained, Sage took note of the informations she didn't have. What?! She needed those!

"I am from the royal family. My mom is the princess and my uncle is the prince. My dad was an omega but he won a battle by himself. My grandfather real's name is Soulian. My mom was pregnant of Rodrick. Rodrick Kalinka Volitov.

"Why those Russian always have weird name?" Spinner asked.

Sherman slapped him.

"Alpha is Kalus' old friend. Recently Vandals asked for an alliance. We are wondering if we should accept, or refuse." Tezz finished.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Vert asked.

"Because I don't want to betray my family again! I promised to keep this a secret but I got the order to tell you everything before you put your paws in it. And, please, unless I ask you, don't help us!"

* * *

**R&R!**

**Long update, eh? Srry it's kinda short... REASON 1: EARTHQUAKE!**

**Yes I lived my first earthquake! It was awesome 4,5 on Richter! AWESOME! Now I'm sick... T-T**


	4. Will He Ever Changes?

Rodrick Kalinka Volitov, the older Volitov in this generation. When Tezz disappeared, his mother changed. Susan and Mary stopped going in their lab and changed the way they were. He remembered them starting to go outside and going to parties with friends. The lonely girls now very popular at the fair. His dad condemned the bedroom door of Tezz, knowing that Malicka could explode at any moment. Even though the neighbors couldn't stop saying that he was maybe dead in their back, his family and some friend kept believing. He looked at the calendar. June 15th. The most horrible day of his family. Tezz's day when he disappeared. Now, Tezz was back? Why does he still feel like not? He watched his little brother reading a book while uncle Marvel and Sid were playing a video game. Normally the ancient Tezz would have join but now he kept rolling his eyes at each groans of grief from the loser. Rodrick shook his head and barred his fangs. Where is Tezz? Where is the little annoying little brother he once had? Rodrick watched his little sisters dancing. If they were 12 years earlier they would work, trying to find a way to create an organic food for poor country. Now they were dancing on 'One Direction'!

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" Sang Mary.

"THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GET ME OVERWHELMED!" Sang Susan after.

"THE WAY YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND GET IT HARD TO TELL!" Both sang this time.

"SHUT UP DIRECTIONERS!" Tezz yelled.

The girls shut down the music. Taking their coat, glaring their little brother, they opened the door and walked outside.

"AMEN PRAISE THE LORD!" Lloyd Marvel yelled.

* * *

"Tezz changed." Mary said.

"Yeah I know. We changed too." Susan answered.

They were walking in the forest near the mansion. They had in hand an album, full of pictures of their family when they still lived on Earth. Some months after Tezz's disappearance, the pressure of the neighbor was too heavy. Walking on the street and meeting someone apologizing.

"I'm so sorry for your son's death!"

Mary looked at the family picture in the first page. They were doing it each year, wanting to keep souvenir of the good time. She turned the page and fell on the worst picture. Dad was there, mom, Marvel, Sid, Rodrick and Susan and Mary too. Tezz wasn't. Rodrick in his wolf form ran, searching his sisters with Sid. Sid was Sergei's cousin. Both girl screamed when a large wolf landed in front of them. A pale balck.

"Rodrick! You scared us!" Yelled the older twin (Susan).

"YA gorzhusʹ !" He laughed, back in his human form. "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"Because it was obvious we wouldn't go too far..." Mary said.

Rodrick noticed the album and hugged his sisters tightly.

"He changed.." Mary and Susan muttered in grief.

"I know." Rodrick said.

* * *

**SHORT AGAIN! But I felt like I have to publish, just to say that I was still alive... JK**


End file.
